


Kismet

by TunaBaconSandwich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - TiMER Fusion, I Don't Even Know, Its three am and im having emotions, M/M, My brain just kinda threw up evrrywhere, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaBaconSandwich/pseuds/TunaBaconSandwich
Summary: A quick glance of the entire BBC Sherlock series through the TiMER au.





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's 3 am and I haven't published anything in months. I didn't edit this at all but I will later. I'm just having feelings and trying to apply logic to them.

“And, why have you chosen to get a TiMER implanted?” John’s therapist asked him.

“Dunno. Thought true love might improve my outlook on life, give me something to look forward too before I joined the service. They outlawed these the year after I joined the service. Too many men going AWOL near the end of their countdown, other personal problems. I never put much stock into it. It's just a TiMER." John stared at the blank TiMER on his wrist.

_Mycroft Holmes held his head in his hands. In less than a day, his brilliant, annoyingly just, and recently sober brother would meet his soulmate. It was a damn good thing he had never had access to his own TiMER data._

“I could never afford to live in London, not on an army pension.”

_Less than an hour to go. It had to be the roommate scheduled to meet him that afternoon. Retired Army surgeon John Watson. He had to meet with him tonight._

“...and the address is 221b Baker street.”

There he was. And neither of them had a clue that they'd just met their soulmate. There were so many times through the years of their detective work and friendship when Mycroft wanted to tell them. They were so excellent at what they did together and maybe John would figure out why he was so worthless at romantic relationships he tried to pursue.

Then, Sherlock went off the map for two years. Watching John marry Mary was all part of the plan. It killed Sherlock when he came back and ruined John's proposal. He knew. Sherlock Holmes knew that John Watson was his soulmate the entire time. He dissected a TiMER he'd found by a gutter, torn out of a forearm to make more room for injection sites. He calculated from that approximately when he would meet his soulmate. His calculations grew more precise as he monitored Mycroft’s annoyingly protective behavior toward him leading up to his chance encounter with John, when the behavior stopped entirely. Mycroft may as well have just volunteered to plan their entire wedding. Mary Mostran lied to John on Mycroft's behalf about why she refused to have one put in, allergy to one of the alloys in it, she said. Though she knew that her love for John woukd never quite be recipirocated, she relished in the stability and comfort he gave her. Sherlock returned, heartbroken that his one true love was marrying a wonderful, but completely wrong woman. Unsurprisingly to one married outside of his soulmate, John looked around. John found the sister of his soulmate and went through the most terrifying experience of his life over her.

It was only in Mary's final, _final_ DVD that she confessed that Mycroft had hidden the fact that Sherlock Holmes had been his soulmate all along. John was furious.

“YOU KNEW!? YOU BOTH KNEW THIS ENTIRE BLOODY TIME AND NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME!!!” John shouted over the DVD to Mycroft and Sherlock.

“Of course I knew. He was my stupid brother. I had to look out for him. Now, I never thought for a moment he would even care about who his soulmate was. I just wanted to keep his soulmate in my sight." Mycroft tried fruitlessly to defend himself.

“My initial research into the identity of my soulmate was purely academic, something to keep my mind busy. But now that you mean everything to me…” Sherlock trailed off on his own argument. John was dumbfounded, furious, but not the least bit surprised.

Deep down, he knew that Sherlock Holmes was the key to everything in his life. John had his TiMER removed and a tattoo inked on over it, commemorating the day it should have activated.


End file.
